wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.11.0
New line: French Cruisers The Marine Nationale is ready for battle, with a total of 10 new ships awaiting you in the French Tech Tree! * Fast and maneuverable, these nimble ships are very versatile in battle. * Their reliable guns and torpedoes enable them to effectively take down destroyers and even cruisers, but they are not armored enough to face battleships. Position yourself wisely! * The Rapid Reload skill makes them an especially dangerous opponent, capable of shredding through lightly armored foes. * The following ships have been added: * To celebrate the new ship line, a free ship slot will be mailed out to everyone who started playing before this update! * Own a Tier VI or higher French ship to unlock the Marseille port. New French Commanders * Four new French Commanders have been added to the recruitment pool! * The four new commanders are Pierre Arnaud, Louis Auverny, Robert Guyon, and Victor Laroche. First Purchase Reward * The first purchase rewards have been improved! * Make any in*app purchase in the Shop after the update to unlock the exclusive U.K. Tier III battleship Dreadnought, its historical camouflage, and more! * Only in*app purchases will unlock the new first purchase reward. Purchases made using Gold do not unlock the first purchase reward. Officer Academy * Opt into the Officer Academy using Gold. * After opting in, you can unlock extra rewards as you level up, boosting your progress even further! Special Offer * A new tab has been added to the Shop: Special Offer. * This tab has bundles and special offers only available for Gold. * Check back regularly for free offers! League Portraits Make it to the Legend league, the top 100, or top 3 to unlock exclusive portraits! * Legend League Female 01 and Male 01: Obtained by making it to the Legend League in the previous season. * Top 100 Male 01: Obtained by making it to the top 100 in the previous season. * Top 3 Female 01 and Male 01: Obtained by making it to the top 3 in the previous season. League Titles Get into the top 100 or higher in Leagues to unlock exclusive titles! These titles stay with you for the next season, make sure you flaunt them! * 1st Place: “Best Player” * 2nd Place: “Runner Up” * 3rd Place: “Contender” * Top 10: “Top 10” * Top 100: “Top 100” New Portraits * Two new winter portraits have been added: Ded Moroz and Snegurochka * A new portrait category has been added—WG Special, along with a portrait for WG Fest 2018. Video Ad Bonus After Defeat * The video advertisement bonus is available after battle regardless of a win or defeat. Ship Balance DESTROYERS We noticed that gun*specialized destroyers starting from Tier V do not perform as well as their torpedo*specialized counterparts. To make them more competitive in these battles, we have decided to make the following changes: U.S.S.R. Tier V DD Podvoisky * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 6.5 s to 6 s * Main Battery Firing Range increased from 7.2 km to 7.5 km * Maximum turning angle increased from 8 deg/s to 8.7 deg/s U.S.S.R. Tier VI to VIII DD Gnevny, Minsk, Leningrad, and Tashkent * Main Battery HE Damage increased from 350 to 360 * Main Battery AP Damage increased from 380 to 400 U.S.S.R. Tier IX and X DD Kiev and Khabarovsk * Main Battery HE Damage increased from 360 to 380 * Main Battery Chance of Setting Fire increased from 4% to 4.5% * Main Battery AP Damage increased from 400 to 420 Japanese Tier VIII DD Akizuki * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 3.5 s to 3 s U.S. Tier VI DD Farragut * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 6 s to 5 s U.S. Tier VII DD Mahan * Base HP decreased from 13,300 to 13,000 * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 5 s to 4 s * Torpedo Range increased from 6.3 km to 6.6 km Premium U.S. Tier VII DD Sims * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 4 s to 3.6 s * Torpedo Tube Traverse Speed increased from 20 deg/s to 24 deg/s * Torpedo Speed increased from 55.57 knots to 56.96 knots U.S. Tier VIII DD Benson * Base HP decreased from 14,400 to 13,800 * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 4 s to 3.6 s U.S. Tier IX DD Fletcher * Base HP decreased from 15,700 to 15,400 * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 4 s to 3.6 s * Torpedo Damage increased from 3,400 to 3,500 U.S. Tier X DD Gearing * Rudder shift time decreased from 3.6 s to 3.3 s * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 3.6 s to 3.3 s * Torpedo Damage increased from 3,700 to 3,800 * Small Caliber AA Damage increased from 97 to 101 Premium Pan*Asian Tier VI DD Anshan * Main Battery HE Damage increased from 330 to 350 * Main Battery AP Damage increased from 350 to 380 Premium French Tier VI DD Aigle * Maximum turning angle increased from 6.9 deg/s to 7.5 deg/s * Torpedo Speed increased from 59.74 knots to 62.52 knots CRUISERS U.K. Tier I CA Black Swan * Base HP increased from 8,600 to 9,200 * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 5 s to 4.5 s Japanese Tier I CA Hashidate * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 6 s to 5.5 s U.S.S.R. Tier I CA Orlan * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 5.5 s to 5 s * Main Battery HE Damage increased from 350 to 360 German Tier I CA Hermelin * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 5 s to 4.5 s * Main Battery HE Damage increased from 270 to 290 U.S. Tier II DD Sampson * Maximum speed increased from 29.27 knots to 31.21 knots * Maximum turning angle increased from 8.2 deg/s to 9.3 deg/s Premium Japanese Tier IV CA Yubari * Base HP decreased from 14,200 to 13,100 U.K. Tier IV CA Danae * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 8 s to 7.8 s U.K. Tier V CA Emerald * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 8 s to 7.8 s * Rudder shift time decreased 6.9 s to 6.3 s * Maximum turning angle increased from 7.2 deg/s to 8 deg/s Premium U.K. Tier VI CA Sirius * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 8 s to 7.2 s * Small Caliber AA Range increased from 1.5 km to 1.8 km Premium Japanese Tier VIII CA Mogami * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 10 s to 9 s * Belt armor improved from 127 mm to 140 mm BATTLESHIPS German BB Tier VII and above * We have decided to slightly increase the Main Battery Reload Speed for all Tier VII and above German battleships, to compensate for them having fewer main guns compared to their competitors in the same tiers. * To further enhance the gameplay variety of German battleships, we have also slightly improved the performance of automatic secondary guns on Tier VII and above German battleships. German Tier VII BB Gneisenau * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 20 s to 19 s * Secondary Battery (Auto) Reload Time decreased from 7.5 s to 6.5 s German Tier VII BB Scharnhorst * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 17 s to 16.5 s * Secondary Battery (Auto) Reload Time decreased from 7.5 s to 6.5 s German Tier VIII BB Bismarck * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 20 s to 19 s * Secondary Battery (Auto) Firing Range increased from 3.6 km to 3.9 km * Secondary Battery (Auto) Reload Time decreased from 7 s to 6 s German Tier VIII BB Tirpitz * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 20 s to 19 s * Secondary Battery (Auto) Firing Range increased from 3.6 km to 3.9 km * Secondary Battery (Auto) Reload Time decreased from 7 s to 6 s German Tier IX BB Friedrich der Große * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 21 s to 20 s * Secondary Battery (Auto) Range increased from 3.9 km to 4.2 km * Secondary Battery (Auto) Reload Time decreased from 7 s to 6 s German Tier X BB Großer Kurfürst * Main Battery Reload Time decreased from 21 s to 20 s * Secondary Battery (Auto) Reload Time decreased from 6 s to 5 s Japanese Tier IX and X BB Izumo and Yamato * Secondary Battery Reload Time decreased from 10 s to 9 s * Secondary Battery Damage increased from 420 to 460 * Maximum Secondary Battery Shell Dispersion reduced by 20% * Secondary Battery Chance of Setting Fire decreased from 7% to 5% * Secondary Battery Traverse Speed decreased from 10 deg/s to 7.5 deg/s Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug where in certain situations, aircraft squads in the air would become invincible. * Fixed an issue where aim assist sometimes causes a shell to fall oddly while aiming at a ship that is coming towards you. * Fixed links not properly redirecting on the log in screen and in the port menu." Other Improvements and Changes * Improved the torpedo hit logic, making it easier to dodge incoming torpedoes. * When Sonar Skill is activated, all team members can now see the sonar detection range on the minimap. * A red dot now appears on the Shop icon in the Port when a new free item is available in the Shop. * Premium Shop icons have been revised. * The League of the player is now displayed in the private chat. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update